free-fighting mania four!
by Ineshi
Summary: AU modern time. Korra has a lot of problems and is abandoned by the world. Together with her dog Naga she needs to survive on the streets of Republic City. Korra joins a free fighting competition and hopes to win a lot of Yuan to pay her debts. In Republic City lives also Asami. She is a rich girl that has everything. But she carries her own sadness. Will fate bring them together?


**(Korra)**

Music in my ears and movement in my feet. I was moving on the dancefloor. Showing my dance moves to all the ladies. Showing off my muscles to them. I placed my hand on the ground and made a fast turn and pushed myself up with one hand to land stable with my Nike shoes on the ground smiling. There in the corner of my blue eyes I saw someone interesting. Blond hair, blue eyes, big breasts and looking at me. My blue eyes were locked on her. I didn't miss her wink. Quick I made my way over to her. Her blue eyes came closer. She moved both hands around me.

"Do you come here often?" Asked the woman with in a sweat tone. She placed her lips into my neck. And I placed my arm around her waist.

"Of course. I'm here special for you." Said I charming to her. She pushed me gentle against the bar. Kissing my neck.. A quick moan escaped my mouth and she reacted on that. Placing her hand on top of my upper leg, moving it upwards over my black skinny jeans.

"Easy.. There is enough korra for you." My body did give herself over to the woman. I was looking into her blue eyes. I was forced to stay with her. Was this true love?! She smiled at me moving her hand closer and closer to my private region. The music was only used for the background. I heard it slow. She moved her red lipstick lips in my neck going lower and lower. Every time she left a red kiss lipstick imprint on my tanned skin. Everything was going slow and heavenly. Korra opened her own blue eyes to look at the beauty in front of her.

Those beautiful red eyes were still locked into her. Then the music around her became loud and there were a lot of electric guitars, someone was even grunting loudly. I tried to push the charming woman away but it didn't work.. All my muscles were gone.. I heard loud screaming in the background as I looked to the woman. Her pale arms were holding me. Pushing her nails into my back. I shouted but there didn't come any sound out of my mouth. The blondine came again closer to my neck to kiss it. With her hand on my private region. With her long nails she ripped my black skinny jeans. Making a big hole in it with her dangerous nails. Kissing inside my neck. She told me with a loud voice.

"I own you!" She then showed me two fingers with extra sharp nails. She brought them to her own mouth and licked them with her own demonic snake tongue. I was forced to look at it. Feared that this woman would do something horrible to my virginity.

"I'll rip you a-part." Said she with her seductive voice. With the tip of her sharp nails she made an opening in my blue underwear. Then I felt those sharp nails against my labia. Pricking me. This time I shouted out of pain. This was nowhere close to a great relationship. Her demonic snake tongue stretched even further out of her mouth rolling around my head forcing my head to look at my own vagina and the blood on her sharp nails. I felt the pain more as I saw it. The blood drops were going slow from her nails into her hand. In a couple of seconds her hand was full of blood. My own blood.. With a loud, angry voice she shouted to me. 

"I should return it to you!" I was forced to look how she made a fist of her hand and made a really fast punch towards my own entrance. Feeling a lot of pain inside my vagina! I closed my eyes and shouted!

"AAAH!"I felt a lot of pain and placed my hand on my tummy. My uterus was still okay? I looked confused around me. Looking at a black television screen. I was very confused and hurt. I pushed a red blanket off me. It was so warm. I felt like someone had aggressively touched me. I focused on my surroundings trying to forget what happened. Quick I moved my own hand into my sweatpants and felt if everything was okay. She touched the edges of her own entrance and everything felt right. Korra sighed deeply and places both hands next to her waist, pushing herself up to sit. With both hand she rub in her eyes. Now she saw her own apartment. She was safe at home. She is going to stand on her feet looking at her coffee table. There she saw three empty bottles of cactus juice and places her hand against her head and looked at the clock. 3a.m. Idle she takes a DVD from the table. 'Demonic females from hell.' I shook my head at it. I threw it towards the garbage ground. Coughing and walking between the cans, bottles and pizza boxes. Making my way over to the door. I opened the door walking into my bedroom. In my eyes it was one straight line. But my body did make a lot of turns. I fell on my bed. Then I heard a soft snore. I crawled closer to it. Placing my hand on Naga's back. Petting her a bit.  
"Hey girl.. You're dreaming good.." I laughed a bit and pressed my lips against her head. I took my puppy dog and moved under the sheets holding her tight against me. She snored a bit louder but didn't wake up. I closed my blue eyes and tried to fall asleep. While I listened to Naga's breathing. It calmed me down. But it wasn't easy. That dream was popping up inside my mind again and again. I had a lot of trouble to fall asleep this night.

With a lot of fear, I fell asleep that night.

 **(Asami Monday 6:58AM)**

Calm I opened my eyes in the morning. With my green eyes I looked at the alarm. 6:58a.m. The young adult stretched out her body and was going to sit on the edge of her single bed. She stared to the wall for some time. Monday morning brought always struggles with herself. She was hated by everyone in the world. But came back fifty-two times a year. I laughed by the idea. I moved my hand to the alarm clock and turned off the alarm. It was indeed an awful **BEEEB** that started every day at 7a.m. Calm I walked to the bathroom and took my pajama off for a morning shower. My smile was from ear to hear. I laughed. Everyone had morning struggles hitting the snooze and I was here under my wonderful shower. I didn't hate Monday morning.

I washed all the sleep out of my body and made my way to the kitchen of my apartment. In my bathrobe I made myself a sandwich. Cheese and salami on a piece of bread. This morning was great. My food was good. I totally enjoyed my student's life. On my bare feet I walked to the refrigerator and took my milk out of it. Making my way over my balcony and opened the door.  
I leaned on the edge of the safety support of my balcony. Listening to the birds morning song. Thinking about my dream. This made me sad and empty from the inside. The young engineering student opened the carton of milk looking at the clouds in the sky. She placed the carton on her lips and took two big gulps of milk. She regretted it and started to cough. That milk was sour!  
She threw the carton over her balcony. Running quick back inside and took some fresh water out of the tap. Still coughing a bit. She placed both hands on her kitchen dresser.

"Ough.. Students life." Said she to herself. After a few more minutes and a lot more glasses of water. She walked to her study room. She took a seat in front of her desk. She took the words of her German test of today. Reading them quick. She was confident that she knew them. She placed her books for today in her shoulder bag and opened her brand-new laptop. The young woman logged into her bank account to check her balance. Three thousand Yuan and twenty-two cents. She clicked further to see the details. Cause two days ago she had only hundred and sixty Yuans. Her salary of four hundred Yuans was paid and her dad donated her twenty-five thousand Yuan. The young adult sighed loudly. 'Why did he do this?' She didn't ask for anything. She took her smartphone of her desk and called her dad. As she listened to the connecting tone she picked her green folder out of her closet and scrolled on her laptop to her salary details and clicked on it and gave the printer a command to print.

"You speak with Hiroshi." Said a pleasant, familiar voice. I smiled a bit. It was a time ago since I heard his voice.

"Hey dad, how you feel?" asked I him while struggled to open my green folder with only my right hand.

"Hey Asami, I feel great. I gave you some money. Did you receive the money?" asked he a little curious…  
While my father was talking I clenched my phone between my ear and my shoulder and opened my green folder with both of my hands and did the printed piece of paper inside it. I returned the folder into the closet and listened to his story..

"Yes I did dad. But I told you that I don't need any money.." I laughed a bit and took my phone back in my right hand and made my way to the table and sat down.

"I know, you told me before. But your third year just started. I thought.. You could use it." Said he in a calm tone. I laughed a bit. He was right I could use the money. I wanted to buy a new part for my car.

For a half hour I was talking with my dad. He told me that it was important to finish my school. But I already knew that. He also wanted to see me. To talk about something important. I didn't know what it was. So we decided to have dinner together, Friday night 7p.m.

It was already time for school and I made my way over to my car. It was a simple car. I bought it from the junkyard for a small price. My father offered me a new car. He was the owner of future industries. He had enough. But I didn't want that. I wanted to have my own car. Something I made with my own hands. The car had some troubles and it needed a lot of time and love. But riding in it was great and I loved it. Nobody helped me and it was all mine.  
I struggled a bit with my key to open the door. It was old and rusty. I stepped into my car and started her without any problems. I backed out the parking place and pursued my way to school. It was a nice day to drive.

 **(Korra Monday 10:34AM)**

With a shock I awoke with a terrible headache. I felt something wet on my foot!

"Is that you?! You damn woman!" Shouted I while I looked very angry to … Naga? I watched my puppy dog scared with her tail between her legs. I did get up and looked to her.

"I'm sorry.. I thought you were a demonic creature.." said I calm and I placed my hand on her head to pet Naga. Looking at the clock. Already this late.. I made my way out of my bed and walked in my sweatpants and tank top to the kitchen avoiding the garbage on the ground. I didn't clean for weeks. I opened my fridge and it was almost empty. I took some apple juice and did drunk it out of the carton. It wasn't much.. Barely a couple of sips. Threw the carton on the ground on top of the rest of the garbage hearing Naga bark.

"You must be hungry.." I opened the kitchen cabinet and took the dog food. Looking into the carton.. It was almost empty.. I took her bowl and did place it on the ground.

"There you go girl.." Naga did dig in right away. She was hungry.. She wasn't the only one. I opened the cabinets. Empty.. Empty.. And empty.. I sighed loudly.. Kicking an empty cola can away. I walked to my crowded table and took my wallet. Opening it. Taking a couple of coins out of it. I counted it calm on the table.

"Wow.. Two yuan and twenty-five cents" With nothing in the house and almost nothing in my wallet.. I was total broke.. Sure I was. How was I going to survive if I didn't had a thing.. No food, no money to pay my rent..  
A job was the answer.. But she couldn't find it. Nobody wanted me. But I never gave up. The tanned girl took her old Nokia phone to see that she had one message. She took her phone in both hands touching the buttons opening the message, reading what Bolin send to her a couple of hours ago.

{From Bolin (9:04AM)

Hey Korra, I got nothing to do. See you in the park! At ten I'll be there

3 Bolin}

I looked quick to my clock.. 9:50AM… Not that I had something better to do today. Maybe cleaning my apartment.. But that could wait a day. Cause I was already late. Fast I jumped over the garbage to my bedroom taking my sweatpants off. Took my blue jeans. Doing it on... Then socks.. Sneakers.. Again jumping over the garbage towards the living room.. to the hall.. Take my jacket.. opening the door.

"Come on Naga!" I called her. She runs after me outside. I locked the door behind me. Not that there was a lot to steal. Maybe I needed to leave my door open. Maybe a fairy could clean it for me! Quick I ran my way down on the stairs of the apartment house. With Naga running next to me.

"Good girl!" Said I cheering her on. With a sprint I run towards the park. Seeing Bolin already waiting for me. With my blue eyes I did look on my watch. Just two minutes past ten. I made my way over to Bolin.

"Sorry.. I saw your message only a couple of minutes ago." He started to laugh giving me a friendly hug.

"Haha! Korra! You never disappoint me." He bended through his knees to pet Naga. He was happy to see her again.

"You're look great!" He lifted Naga and hugged her. He was really happy to see her. Naga's tail wagged to see Bolin again. She barked happy at him and Bolin did set her on the ground.

"Hey. Is this really the same dog we found at the junkyard?" Bolin took a stick from the ground and threw it as far as he could. Naga didn't wait a second and ran after it to catch it.

"Yes. She is.. She is doing great." Said I happy to my best friend. Watching Naga run.

The rest of the morning I was with Bolin inside the park. We talked a lot about Naga and girls. We both loved woman...

"So.. Did you find true love?" asked I while Bolin threw the stick for Naga again.

"Nah.. Not yet.. I'm busy with my part-time job.. " Said Bolin while he watched in my eyes.

"Do you think..? I'll ever find someone?" asked he me.

"You got a better chance than me. Most girls love boys." I started to laugh and Bolin too.

"You're an avatar.. You will get all straight woman to like you." He offered me a high-five. Quick I pushes my hand against his.

"Maybe you're right.. But you got the Bolin-factor.. Nobody can beat that." The blue eyed woman made her way over to Naga and picked her up from the ground. "Don't you think so?"

Bolin laughed a bit. "You know animals like me." The green eyed boy made his way quick to us. He took Naga from me and placed it on his head. Together we made our way back to my apartment.

I opened the door and walked inside. Naga jumped over a pair of shoes and made her way to the kitchen. I always give her food after a walk. Together with Bolin we made our way to the kitchen. I wanted to take some food but it was empty.. There was nothing left.

"Korra! How can you live in this junk..? Even my socks are smelling better." Joked he. The blue-eyed girl picked Naga up and smiles.

"You get used to it…" said girl calm.

"We're going to my house." Bolin took my arm and dragged me out of my house. Naga followed us.

 **(Bolin Monday 2:34PM)**

"Korra. Can you take more Fireflakes for me?" ask I while we watched the boxing match on television.

"Why me? This is the best part!" Korra and I were totally focused on the television. Two pair of eyes were locked on the old television.

"I know! The Boulder is going to hit him!" Shout I through the room.

"Go Boulder! Finish it with your mighty knee crusher!"

"Yea! Crush that mole!" Shout I through the house.

The Boulder tries to give the Mole an uppercut. But the Mole dodges. He shouts to the Boulder

"Is that all you got?!" The black haired mole steps forwards and hold his guard up. He tries a punch.

The Bolder holds his arm up and blocks it. Now the Mole pulls his arm back and tries a punch again. The Boulder dodges this time and steps to the Mole's right side. Now with both arms he punches the Mole! The Mole is pushed back by the impact and against the edge of the ring. The Boulder runs forwards and takes the Mole and throws him out the ring.

 **RING OUT! THE BOULDER WINS!**

 **(Korra Monday 2:46PM)**

"YEAH! GO BOULDER!" Shout I to the television and give Bolin a High-five.

"That was awesome!"

"I know! He is so strong!" We both are focusing on the television again.

"Your new champion! The Boulder!" The presenter holds his arm up. Two females in sexy leather outfits are entering the arena and are giving the Boulder a large belt. It was made of gold with a brown leather belt.

The boulder does the belt around his waist and is flexing his muscles.. He had a clearly visible eight-pack and the crowd was cheering really loud.

The camera switched back on the presenter. "This was free-fighting mania three! Next year we're back and you can join too! Sign-up by the closest Sin-Fu boxing club in your region.. Win the preliminaries and win five thousand Yuan and is through to the quarter-finals"

 **(Korra Monday 2:58PM)**

My fist hits Bolin's shoulder. "That is it! I am going to join!"

Bolin is looking at me in disbelieve. "Korra.. I know you're strong.. But you can never beat someone like him."

I push my fist into my empty hand palm and I'm looking to Bolin. I smiled to him looking to him with my blue eyes.

"You know.. A lot of times people tell me what I can't do. Like adults, Police or teachers. But... I'll show the world what I am made off."  
Since a long time I felt important. This way is goal. Nobody was going to stop me.

 **(Asami Monday 4:30PM)**

 **RRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG~!**

I stand up and close my laptop. What a day.. I've learned a lot of things today. I place my bag on my desk and place my book and laptop back inside. I see one of my classmates coming over to me.

"Hey.. Asami.. Since we're free now.. I thought.. Do you want to get a smoothie with me?"

I'm looking to a blond haired boy with green eyes. "Hey Imek." Said I friendly. He was a friendly classmate. He was nice and knew a lot about engineering.

"Sure. I would like one." Said I friendly. Together we made our way to my car. Imek offered to drive. But I wouldn't allow that. This was my car. Only **I** drive in this car. It was only a ten minutes trip to the smoothie bar. During that time we were talking about the new car that would come out tomorrow. It had a block one with a silver chrome. With red leather coating on the inside. Eight cylinder engine and more. An absolute top car. But there was one disadvantage. It was from Roku's Cars.. Not from Future Industries.

We both get out of the car and made our way inside the smoothie bar. We both took a barstool and Imek called the barman. He seemed to know him. The barman came our way.

"Hey Imek. How're you."

"I'm fine." He said calm. Imek was looking to the menu. "Just the banana smoothie. And you?" He asked me.

Quick I looked on the menu.

"Strawberry Mango is fine." Said I quick. I loved strawberries. That was really something you could wake me up for.

The barman walked away to get our order ready. Imek and I were left alone and talked more about that new car from Roku's cars.

"So... T-tomorrow after school… You want to l-look together to the car?" asked her nervous.

"Yes. Sounds good." Said I friendly to Imek.

"Really. As a da-…"

"Two smoothies.. One for Imek. And the second for his lovely lady here." He blinked an eye to me when he places the glass in front of me.

I giggled a bit and was looking to him. He looked nice. Red hair with a little goatee on his chin. With my pale hand I took my glass and took a sip. "This tastes great." I complimented him.

"What did you want to ask?" My green eyes were looking at Imek.

"Nothing.." said he avoiding my eyes. He took his glass and drinks him banana smoothie empty. The nice red haired barman went to help some new costumers.

Imek and I were drinking our smoothie. We didn't talk much. We both pay for our smoothie and made our way to my car. I took the wheel and I give him a ride home.

"So… You still want to go tomorrow?" Imek asked.

For just a second I took my eyes off the road to look at him. "Of course. I'll pick you up at four. Oke?" My eyes were focused on the road again.

"Sounds good." Said Imek happy.

 **(Korra Monday 8:33PM)**

I had totally focused my mind. I was going to join the free-fighting-matches and win the Yuan. My feet stepped between the leaves of the forest next to republic city. It was a nice evening and Naga was running next to me on his paws.

"Good girl!" said I happy. We both ran between trees and I was looking behind myself to Naga. But then I felt something hard and fell on the ground. It didn't hurt. Luckily I didn't hit a tree... It was a boy, not much older than me. He also hit the ground. Quick I jump on my feet and offered him a hand. "I'm so sorry." Said I a bit ashamed.

The boy with black hair and a pale skin slapped my hand away. "Go away!" said he angry. Without help he stood up and was looking to me. He had a black jeans and a black leather jacket on. He was alone. "I hate people like you." Said he angry and walked away.

Confused I placed my hand behind my head and scratches. That was weird…

I didn't think too long about it and looked with my bright blue eyes to Naga. "Don't worry." Together with Naga I walked to the edge of the forest and took Naga in my arms to cross the dangerous road. I didn't want to take the risk to let Naga run over a car or even worse. A large truck. When I did pass the road I placed Naga on the ground. "Come on girl!" said I happy and we both jogged back to my apartment. It took us thirty minutes to finish the run. I needed to walk the last five minutes. Naga was totally out of shape. I held Naga in my arms and walked up the stairs. When I was on the right floor I placed Naga on the ground. Together we walked to the third front door. I tried to open the door. But it was stuck. "Watch out Naga." Said I to her. I stepped backwards and jumped forwards to tackle the door. Most times it worked but not today. What was wrong with it?

I took the handle again and pushed it down. But again. No movement in the door. "What is this?" I yelled angry. Then I heard an unknown voice. I turned around and recognized him.

"Korra.. You're behind your payments. The apartment is a garbage and the neighbors are complaining about loud music." Angry I looked to the old Landlord. I could see the wrinkles in his face. Plus his eyes were unfriendly.

"Those neighbors are whining about everything. Why don't you kick them out!" I shouted to him. The Landlord looked at me and Naga.

"They pay their rent and, no pets allowed. You're official kicked out." Said he with a nasty undertone. He turned around and walked away. I had a feeling to crush his bones. But Naga barked.

"WRAF WRAFF!" I turned around and nodded. "You're right.. He isn't worth it." Said I a bit frustrated. I sighed and we both walked downstairs.

 **(Bolin Monday 9:43PM)**

Together with my brother Mako I was watching the television. "How was work?" Asked I him. We both were looking at the auto race that was on channel three.

"It was normal. I need to do a lot of paperwork. Chief says that if I work hard enough she will promote me." Said he calm.

"That sounds great. A promotion is more money." I said happy.

"When do you understand the world doesn't run on money. It is of course important to have. But we lived in the cold streets of Omashu and we are still alive." Said he calm. In the background I heard my phone somewhere and I stood up to look around and follow the sound.

"You lost your phone again?" asked Mako.

"Quiet! I'm trying to find it." Said I frustrated. Quick I ran up the stairs walking in my bedroom following the sound. But it stopped. "Too late.." I sighed loudly and made my way downstairs again. Whoever It was. If it is important he will call back.

 **(Korra Monday 9:57PM)**

I pressed the red button on my old Nokia phone and returned it in my pocket. "Seems like I need to sleep outside." Said I to Naga.

"Wraff!" barked he to me.

"I know what you think. It is your fault… Search a job." Together we walked through the street of republic city and we made our way calm to the park. The nights were always good here. I lie down in the grass with Naga on my tummy. It wasn't cold. It was a nice summer day. I closed my eyes. I had nothing here. The only thing I had was taken from me. But I made a new friend. I petted Naga on her head.

Maybe I needed to return home. Back into the snow. Living in a small house on the South pole. I still remember the day I yelled at my father.

~-Flashback-~

"YEA I LIKE GIRLS" said I angry to him. My father yelled back at me.

"KORRA THIS IS JUST A PHASE. I'M A CHIEF. YOU CAN'T MARRY A GIRL."

" **OH! YES I CAN!"** I turn myself around and heard my father yelling. Soft in the background I heard my mother.

"Please Korra! Don't go away." But it was too late. Loudly I threw the door in their faces and ran as long I could away from my house. My own parents didn't love my. Why should I even stay. I was very upset and ran to the dock. I had tears in my eyes and sat there alone. Nobody came to get me.

"Hey you! With the strong arms!" sounded an unknown voice. "You need a ride? Help me pack those crates." I was looking to the male. I didn't know him. But a ride sounded good. Away from here. I helped him to load his boat.

And only four hours later I was on the dock of Republic City.

~- End Flashback-~

 **(Asami Monday 10:56PM)**

Today was a good day. I learned new stuff at school. A good smoothie and tomorrow I was going to look at a brand new Roku car. I smiles happy. I wish I could have tell my mother. But she wasn't on this earth anymore. My legs seemed to be heavier and I sat down on my bed. There I took my sneakers off and lied down. I could look out the window. There was a full moon. Just like that night. I closed my eyes and a tear rolled on my cheek. Why did she need to leave? Didn't she knew I need her. I still had my father but he was always busy. Did he even love me? He bought me everything I needed. But my heart was still empty. I missed my mother's love. Her breath… Her smell… Her voice… Everything. Why was this word so cruel? I was alone in this big apartment. Why.. Why doesn't he live with me? He was always in his mansion. Working, Working and working. He never had time. He thought he could make it up with money. But that wasn't true. My heart did feel empty and I couldn't do a thing about it. Why did take **that** night my mother away.. Why?!

I couldn't sleep. I was lying in my clothes on the bed. Tears in my eyes and over my cheeks. Like most nights I cried myself to sleep. Hoping I would see my mother in my dreams.


End file.
